One Whole Night
by PuRpl3EcLips3
Summary: Frantic cries filled the Emergency room, as a man in critical condition was brought into the hospital. Sakura ran down the hallway; there was a man on a stretch cart. She had no idea who it was, but had her full intent on saving his life. SasuSsaku. R&R!
1. Whatever It Takes

**I put this story in the Romance catagory, but it will be varying genres.**

**P.S. For all the people who read my story What a Wonderful Day, thanks for all the support. I would just like to say to you guys that this story is way much more intense that WAWD and goes more into Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. It is rated M after all, so there is a lemon warning...in the next coming chapters. Also, I plan on making another rated T fanfic for all the people who are sensitive or not in the age for sexual references. It'll be coming up soon!**

**A/N:** I know that everyone does the fanfics of when Sasuke finally comes back and is hurt, and Sakura's his doctor, and they have steamy sex, blahdy, blah, blah, and they get married and have children….Well…here's my version! I'm not intending to copy anyone's fanfic, because I know there are sooo many one's out there with this same plot. So, if you're tired of it, then don't read it! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…otherwise, Sasuke would be in Kanoha by now!

* * *

**One Whole Night**

"We need a doctor! Now!"

"The patient's wound is bleeding out of control!"

"Get Sakura-san!"

Frantic cries filled the Emergency room, as a man in critical condition was brought into the hospital. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning, and Tsunade was unavailable at the moment, that was mostly because she wasn't sober…The only one who could save this dying man was the one girl who would die for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran down the hospital hallway. There was a man brought in a few minutes ago on a stretch cart. She had no idea who it was, but had her full intent on saving his life. All she was told from the hysterical nurse was the man stumbled into Kanoha's gates, and the men guarding the gate were in shock that he could make it so far in his state.

She arrived into the chaotic Emergency room…there was blood everywhere.

"Is this all the patient's blood?" Sakura asked the receptionist who was sitting in shock.

"Y-y-yes, Haruno-san," the frightend women said, "They took him into surgery."

"Okay, then I better get going. Thank you Emi-chan," Sakura rushed to the doors of the surgery room, but before she stepped into the hectic room, Emi called out one more thing. It sounded more like a warning.

"He's back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she opened the door and came flying through the room, everyone was shouting at her, telling her what to do, and information about the patient. Oh boy, she had only been in here for a mere second and she already had a headache.

"Will everyone please shut up!!" she shouted unable to concentrate.

There was silence.

"Good. Now, will someone tell me where the patient is?" Sakura looked around the room, there must have been 15 other nurses and medical-nins in the room.

"Over there, Sakura-sama," a medic in training named Hiro said.

She took a deep breath, then looked at the man that make her hospital go into a frenzied mess.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she couldn't help but to stare.

"No, no, no, no, no, No, NO!" she screamed.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Oh Kami. This is NOT happening! Oh no, no, no!" She began backing away in the direction of the door.

"Haruno-sama! You can't leave, he's dying!" one of the nurses shouted.

That's when it hit her, and she stopped in her tracks. Uchiha Sasuke was back…and he's dying, loosing blood; every minute she stands here, he gets closer and closer to the white light.

Her heart started to pound, and she closed her eyes.

For the love of Kami, he deserved to die! A slow and painful death, is what he needed. But, she knew she couldn't NOT help him…she had to…because, because she knew that she still loved him…even after all that he had done to her. She couldn't just let him die, when she could have saved him…she couldn't…she wouldn't…and she would never live with herself if she let him die.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Alright everyone! Let's get to work!" she said and started walking toward the Uchiha.

People began shouting again.

"Please! I only need one person to tell me what happened…Hiro, will you?" she asked.

He came to stand beside her as Sakura began analyzing Sasuke's injuries.

"Uchiha Sasuke, came into Kanoha's gate at 2:53 am, major blood loss. He has a concusion, and many wounds. Most of his injuries are minor, but his leg is broken, his left arm is fractured, and he was a long and deep gash on his chest."

"Okay, thank you, Hiro," Sakura said putting on some rubber gloves, "Can you get me my tools? We're going to have to start this right away…"

"I'll be right on it, Sakura-sama," Hiro said, and went off to get her things.

'_I'm not going to let you die, Sasuke. I'll do what ever it takes,'_ she thought.

When Hiro came back Sakura asked him one more question before starting the procedure. "Have you given him any anesthetic yet? He's going to need a lot of it for what we're going to do to him tonight."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it?! I know a little intense, and very short, but this is only the introduction…there will be some humor, sadness, comfort, and LEMONS! Yes, lemons…in the future chapters! I'll be updating very soon! Please REVIEW!

PeAcE OuT

:D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


	2. Sweet Dreams Or Nightmares?

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, and I'm glad you like the story! Here's the next chapter...and I just realized that when I abbreviate this stories name it comes out to be OWN, haha, so just know whenever I mention OWN I'm talking about the story! Read and Review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Lol…but I do own OWN!

* * *

When Sasuke finally woke up his vision was hazy. He could hardly see anything clearly and there was a throbbing pain coursing throughout his body. With all his strength, he managed to open his eyes halfway and tried to concentrate on his surroundings.

After a few minutes of focusing, he took in the scene. His face was directed to a window and outside…outside…Hmmm, he couldn't quite make out what was outside. All he knew was that it was bright…probably mid afternoon, everything else wasn't that clear.

His eyes roamed around the rest of the room, unable to move his painfully pounding head.

From what he could tell this room was in a hospital…the tacky window curtains, the colorful wallpaper, the doctor smell…Oh for the love of Kami! Why the hell was he here?!

"Sasuke?! Are you awake?!" he moved his eyes towards the horrifyingly recognizable voice. Then he glared as best as he could.

"Teme! TEME!! You're awake!! Oh, I better tell Sakura-chan!!" the overreacting, hyperactive blonde yelled. "Don't move anywhere Sasuke! If you do I'll hunt you down…again…but this time I'll catch you!!"

Then he left the room screaming for his pink haired friend.

'_I must be dreaming.'_ Sasuke thought, _'No…I must be having a nightmare! Yes, that's it…only a nightmare…'_

Naruto walked back into the room. "Hey Teme! Sakura-chan will be coming in a few minutes. Sheshhh, she never gets to rest from her job! You know she's the head medical nin here at the hospital!?"

Naruto went on and on and on about stuff that frankly, Sasuke didn't give a damn about. When was he going to wake up from this nightmare?

"And also-"

"Naruto! You baka! Shut the hell up before you give Sasuke another concussion!"

Sasuke directed his gaze to the new voice but what he saw stunned him. If he could open his eyes wider without it hurting, he would. None the less, his eyes were open fully now, and they were in no doubt, staring.

Sakura, a fully developed woman, a beautiful walking goddess. She wasn't the shy and self-conscious girl she was before; now that she was 21, and the head of Kanoha's hospital, she could do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

He could feel his heart pulsing, and he knew without a clue, that if he could feel something other than the pain in the rest of his body, he would have an erection at the sight of her. He thought he had died and actually went to heaven for all the wrongdoings he had done. This nightmare clearly turned into the best dream Sasuke had ever had!

She smiled a glowing smile then approached the bed Sasuke was lying on. He quickly gained his composure. An Uchiha can never loss his control.

"Ah, Sasuke, I see Naruto was right." Sakura said in a sweet but entrancing tone, "You've been out for 3 days straight, did you know that? I wondered who made my hospital go into such frenzy, and I never would guess it would be you coming back. _Sigh,_ but I guess no one else would cause such a big fuss other than the one and only Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled again, it was amazing what that smile could do to him. But he didn't fail to notice that Sakura had been calling him with out the 'kun' suffix. Did that mean she was over him? And what?! 3 whole days? How did that happen, this is most definitely not a dream.

"Hiro, will you come here please, and bring me his chart?" Sakura called out to a boy who was no older than 17.

"Yes, Sakura-sama," he answered coming to stand beside her near Sasuke's bed and gave her a clipboard.

Sakura took the clipboard then looked down at the papers on it. "Okay, Sasuke, I'll be asking you a couple of question, I know you can't talk right now, but you will by tomorrow, so for now blink once for no and twice for yes. Do you understand?" She asked in all seriousness.

He blinked twice.

"Good. Now, are you in pain?"

Wow, no shit he was in fucking pain! He blinked twice.

"Oh…you are? I guess we didn't give you enough anesthetic, Hiro will give you some more before we leave."

Sasuke glanced over at Hiro, who nodded at Sakura's request. He gave Hiro the once-over and could tell by the way he was looking at Sakura that he was totally infatuated by her presence. _'Sorry kid,' _he thought, _'she's __**mine**__.'_

The questions kept on coming and it was really tiring Sasuke out, he manage to yawn after about 20 of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be very tired," Sakura said, stopping the ongoing questions, "get some rest, you'll have a lot of recovering to do, we'll finish this once you can talk again."

"But Sakura-chan! I haven't even gotten the chance to talk to Teme yet!" Naruto whined

"Naruto," she said sternly, "he's in no condition to be listening to your ramblings, maybe later okay?"

"Okay, Sakura-chan…but I can stay here still can't I!?" he asked.

"Sure, Naruto, whatever floats your boat…but we need to take the extra bed out of here, you'll need to stay in the chair over there…we need to give the bed to someone who actually needs it." Sakura said.

"Aww…but the chair's really uncomfortable!" Naruto complained.

"If you want to stay here, live with it!" she said ending the discussion.

"Now," she said turning to Hiro, "Will you please give Sasuke more anesthetic and then take Naruto's bed out of here and place it in room 420, we're going to have another patient coming in, in about an hour."

"No problem Sakura-sama," Hiro said.

She then turned her attention back to Sasuke and smiled once more. "Sleep now, the pain will be dulled in a few minutes, we'll be back for dinner to check up on you…if Naruto's too much trouble, then just give the receptionist a call and tell her you want to talk to me. I'll have him out in a flash…"

Everything seemed to get hazy again, and his eyelids started dropping. The last thing he saw was Sakura and he heard the last words she said before he was swept off in a deep, much needed slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke…"

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter…DONE! Yay! Wow, this stories moving along really fast…I don't plan on it having any more chapters than 12, 'cause that seems to be too long. This chapter wasn't as intense, so I hope you liked it. Show your LOVE and click the purplish blue button at the bottom to submit a review!! Thanks!

PeAcE OuT

:D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3

**P.S.** I have a question for all the fanfic author's reading this story. When you submit a new document, like a new chap or something, it has a life span. I was wondering, when the document runs out of lilfe, will it just disapear out of your story? Will I have to repost the whole document or the whole story? Anyone who knows the answer or has any tips please reply!


	3. A Psychiatric Disorder

**A/N:** Chapter 3…up and running! Thanks for the reviews! Ya know I love 'em! Haha…So, anyways, no one responded to my earlier need for help…how sad. I'm still wondering if I should repost all my documents that are running out of life…just PM or review if you have the answer, and I'll put up the question on my profile, and again at the bottom of this chap. So, here's a longer chapter, not ideally as long as I wanted it to be, but I promise next chapter will be really, really long!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! :(

* * *

"Sasuke." An angelic voice was calling his name.

"Sasuke, wake up." The beautiful voice had more urgency now and it was shaking him from his unconscious dreamland.

"TEME!! Wake the hell up!"

"Shhhh! Naruto! I only want Sasuke to wake up, not the whole village, Baka!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. Then it all came back to him…He was in a dreaded hospital, he was in pain…and he was ravenous. He hadn't eaten in 3 fucking days! Who the hell in their right mind wouldn't be as hungry as Choji?!

"I've brought some tomato soup for you…your favorite, right?" Sakura asked.

He blinked twice and mentally scowled. _'Still can't talk, can I?'_ he thought.

"Sakura-chan! Did you bring any food for me?!" Naruto asked.

"_Sigh_…yes, I did Naruto. There's ramen in the container on the counter over there."

"Mmmm…yummy! Thanks Sakura-chan you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed then ran over to eat his home cooked ramen.

She rolled her eyes "I know, Naruto, I know…"

She turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Alright, you must be starving, I made sure Hiro was feeding you while you were still unconscious, but that probably wasn't very filling, was it?"

He blinked once. 'Like hell it was! How in the world am I supposed to feel stuffed when I didn't even know I was eating?!' he thought.

Sakura smiled then put a spoonful of tomato soup to Sasuke's lips. The sweet aroma of the soup triggered his senses, and he gulped it down in a hurry.

He inhaled the whole bowl even before Naruto finished his ramen. Wow, that was a first and probably a last as well.

"So Hiro came and checked on you about an hour ago, you were still knocked out by the medication, but he said all your injuries were healing very well. I think that you might be possibly out of here by Friday! You're recovering so fast, it's almost like you're a second Naruto!

Sasuke scowled and glared at that comment.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, butting in, "I'm nothing like Teme, he's the one copying me! Of course, I'm still better looking than him!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Sure you are," Sakura commented sarcastically, "I've gotta go and check on a little girl who just got out of surgery, I'll be down the hall, call me if something's wrong. Otherwise, I'll be back in a little bit more than an hour."

"Okay, Sakura-chan! I'll watch over Teme, you have nothing to worry about!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura got up from her chair beside Sasuke's bed, ready to leave. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you," she said to Sasuke, "Welcome back." She then exited the room with one final farewell to the two 'best friends'.

"Now that you're awake, Teme, I can tell you about everything that you've missed while you were gone. I've already said some of them, but you weren't even listening! Don't worry, I'll refresh your memory!"

Sasuke mentally groaned. Why the fuck would he care about what happened while he was away? He was gone, because he didn't give a shit about what would happen here, that's why he left in the first place! He did NOT need to hear Naruto talk anymore, that was the last thing he wanted.

So, he thought of means to escape, and how he would do so, once he was fully healed…Mmmm, imagine the possibilities! However, he had no intent on killing anyone on his way out, if it was called for, then he would, but he wanted it to be quick and unnoticeable; like he never reentered his old life. It seemed unavoidable at the moment, but when he did leave, he did not want Sakura or Nauto to get in the way, and he most certainly didn't want it as dramatic as his last departure, or as painful….

After quite a while, Sasuke started to see Naruto's mouth babbling, but heard nothing, his mind in another realm of probabilities. He once again closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. With his last thoughts of consciousness, he thought of how pointless it was for Sakura to welcome him back. Kanoha wasn't his home anymore; he belonged nowhere now…and with no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed, and once Friday came around, just as Sakura predicted, Sasuke was free to leave. Well, it wasn't as liberating as that, but at least he didn't have to stay in a crappy hospital, stuck with the Dobe (who wouldn't get the hell out of his room) 24/7, and with no way to breakout…it was like he was being held captive! The only thing that kept him sane throughout the days was Sakura's constant visits. She was the perfect distraction for the life of maddening reality he now lived in.

He was ready to go, and almost perfectly healed. Sasuke still was a little sore from being unable to move for a week, but he was fine. Unfortunately, Sasuke had to speak with Tsunade and the elders tomorrow, but he planned on leaving before he had that happen. Being cooped up in that infuriating hospital also gave Sasuke the time to finish the layout of his well thought out plan; he would leave tonight.

He could tell that nothing would go awry in his plot, other than being on house arrest, and having the Dobe staying all day with him; he could leave under the cover of darkness. It was perfect, it was planned that Sakura would come over today, after her shift, around 6 in the evening, to cook dinner for him and to do a final check up on his healed wounds.

Tonight, once Naruto left him in peace and Sakura had done her final check up and took off the stupid sling he was wearing, he would leave Kanoha and never come back. Yes, in the last week, Sasuke was aware that he had obtained some kind of psychiatric disorder. Although, he was sure that once he left, he would abandon this mental issue, as well as his bonds.

Now, all he had to do was sit and wait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Teme, Let's go get some ramen!"

"No, Dobe. I'm on house arrest."

"Aww...How 'bout I go out for say...15 minutes and bring us back some ramen!"

"No."

"You're no fun! You didn't even want to say hello to anyone when we left the hospital to come here!"

Once Sasuke was discharged from the hospital, Naruto was ordered to escort him to his old apartment, where he stayed after the death of his clan. Naruto was also told to stay by Sasuke's side at all times, but he didn't need to be told that to do so. There was no way was he letting his best friend run away again.

When they walked in the appartment, it was just as Sasuke had remembered it, nothing had been touched, but obviously someone was dusting and taking care of it, because appartments can't clean themselves. All day, the two guys had been sitting on the couch, watching TV. Actually, neither of them was watching, but Sasuke kept it on so Naruto wouldn't have to fill up the silence with his loud mouth, if he turned it off.

"Can't you do something else but sit here, Teme?! It's sooo fucking boring!"

"Hn."

"Can we spar?"

"Tch. No, Dobe."

"Hey! I have an idea! Since you can't get out of the house, how about I make the party come to us! I can start calling, and then we can start partying!!"

"Nope."

"Kami...party pooper..." Naruto threw another kunai at the ceiling. He did this everytime Sasuke said 'no' to him...there were about 10 stuck up there, so far.

"You're messing up the ceiling, Dobe."

"I don't care Teme! Besides, it's not like you're gonna stay here. I mean c'mon, this place it way too small for bachelors like you and me. We need our man space so we can par-tay!"

_'Close to home, Dobe,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I'm not staying here any longer than I have to, that's for sure...'_

Physically, he just ignored Nauto.

Naruto scowled. "I don't see what Sakura-chan see's in you, you cold hearted bastard."

That got Sasuke's attention. he stared intently at Naruto, who was sitting across the couch from him.

"You know, she had the hardest time getting over you!" Naruto yelled at him, more ranting to himself other than Sasuke, "I had to stay with her, 'cause I was so scared she'd do something that she would regret. She was crying herself to sleep every. single. night. And what about?! You. She had a piece of her self cut away! The Sakura we all loved, became a zombie! She still worked hard and trained, but she wasn't the same! She said she was over you, but we _all_ could see through that lie...It got better as the years passed, but she was pretending...only pretending!...And still, when you came back...she went back to her old self! The same Sakura as before. When you came back, she did too...that's the only thing I can thank you for, at the moment. Just...just, don't break her heart, Sasuke...don't do it..."

Sasuke's mind was racing. Did he know? Did Naruto suddenly become intellegent and figured out that he was leaving, again! No, that couldn't of happened...

Naruto looked up at Sasuke for the first time since he had his little break out. His eyes were pleading and sad.

"Sasuke...now that you're back for good. I want to keep her happy, and I hope you do too. You don't have to ask her out yet, but don't treat her badly...I can see the way you look at her...it will come in time...the feelings I mean...not just the sexual thoughts...but the loving and caring...Just like it did with me and Hinata-chan!" And with that said, Naruto was back to himself again. Now, he was going on about his blossoming relationship between him and Hinata.

_'Phew...I thought he was catching on to me! But since when did he become all emotional like that? And who does he think he is...Doctor Phil?! I still can't believe it...She still loves me...Do I lo-'_

Sasuke was interupted in his thoughts by what Naruto said next.

"...When Hina-chan and I first did it, I was pretty scared, but it was awsome! She's the best ever!"

_'What?!'_ Sasuke thought, _'the Dobe actually had sex?!'_

"Teme, are you...a virgin?" Naruto asked with all sincerity.

"No." he answered. He was a man for Kami's sake! Did Naruto really actually think he'd wait till he was married? Sasuke never was in any type of a relationship with the girls he had slept with...it was just a way of releasing some...sexual tension...with someone who was willing to do it with him. Nothing more than bussiness.

"Really?" Naruto asked, then added the second part in a quieter tone. "Sakura's not one either..."

This sent Sasuke's rage through the ceiling. "What?!" he yelled.

"Woah...Teme, no need to have a man breakdown like I did! I totally exploded when I found that out too, and I beat the living hell out of the guy that took her innocence!" Naruto said, then he smirked, "You know what's funny? I always thought that _you_ were the one who would take her virginity...I guess I was pretty pissed when I found out it wasn't you...I don't know why I thought that...he, he, it's kinda funny, when I look back at it."

_'Yeah...'_ Sasuke said in his head, _'I always thought that too...'_

They stared in silence for a while. And the sound of the TV filled up the gap of awkwardness.

Then Naruto finally came back from his thoughts, "So...tell me...exactly how many girls have you slept with?' he asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Me likey this chapter! More heartbreak in the future I see…yeah, I'm not the best at speaking like Yoda, but give me some props, I've finished this chapter! Okay, what will happen next…only I can determine that because I'm the author! Lol. Please review! I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like…and I'm thankful for the ones that I receive, but please review, I can see how many people have read this story, and it's well over 350, and so far I've only gotten 8 reviews…not too bad, but I would LOVE some more!

**P.S.** I have a question for all the fanfic author's reading this story. When you submit a new document, like a new chap or something, it has a life span. I was wondering, when the document runs out of lilfe, will it just disapear out of your story? Will I have to repost the whole document or the whole story? Anyone who knows the answer or has any tips please reply!

PeAcE OuT

:D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


	4. Secret Retreats

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, once again! Okay, this chapter contains a lemon…I've written lemons for my other stories but this my first SasuSaku lemon. It's also really intense…like _really_ intense, nothing like my other lemons…So, don't read it if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff. I hope you like this chapter it's LONG! Read and Review!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yo no own NARUTO…haha! Yo no hablo espanol bien, tambien….LOL (I don't know if I said that right so I'll say it in English) I don't own naruto! C:

* * *

"No fair, Teme!"

"Get. Off. Me. Dobe."

"No!!"

"I'll give you 3 seconds."

"No! I won't get off Teme! Stop moving!"

_Crash_

_Boom_

_SPLAT_

"Look what you did, Dobe."

"That was NOT my fault!"

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was."

"NO, IT WAS-"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Sakura screamed when she walking into the lone Uchiha's apartment. She came across a most unnerving sight.

The whole apartment was screwed up and the kitchen was literally fucked up.

"Oh…Sakura-chan! I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled, claiming his innocence.

She had a death-glare that was as intimidating as Sasuke's. The guilty men cowered in her presence.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck happened?!" Sakura asked impatiently.

"The Dobe tried to cook." Sasuke stated bluntly, like it all was explained now.

And yes, everything did suddenly make sense.

"Argh! Naruto," Sakura said sternly, "what did I tell you about staying away from the kitchen? Don't EVER try to cook…Do you hear me?! EVER!"

"Y-y-yes, S-s-sakura-chan."

She turned to glare at Sasuke."Why did you let him do this?!"

"I tried to stop him, but he went and did it anyway. I tried to stop him again when he went to the stove, but he jumped on me." Sasuke explained.

"You're an frickin' Uchiha! How could you not stop him?!"

"He threw the pan of spaghetti at me." He said pointing to the gigantic red stain of burnt, uncooked pasta and sauce.

Sakura was about to combust, but took a deep breath instead. "Fine," she said in a calmer tone, "Both of you clean this up…NOW!"

"But Sakura-chan! I can't. I have a date with Hinata-chan in 10 minutes! I still have to buy her flowers!" Naruto complained.

As much as Sakura wanted to torture Naruto, she knew she had to let him go…she didn't want Hinata to be disappointed .

"_Sigh_…Go Naruto. If I don't hear that she had a good time tonight, then you'll be getting an appointment with Dr. Pain."

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan! Good luck, Teme!" With that said he left to go and clean up before his date.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sympathetic face. "You're going to need a lot of luck with this mess. Start cleaning up. I'll start dinner."

"Hn." Sasuke responded and went to the closet to get a mop.

On his way back from the closet he cleaned up the living room…and what was left of the furniture…He decided he would just evade Sakura on the fact that they had a little sparing session…

When he reentered the kitchen with the mop in hand, he could smell the scent of their dinner. Mmm…It smelt so good!

"Dinner's almost done Sasuke, just finish up cleaning in here, and then we can eat." Sakura said from at the stove.

"Aa." He answered.

They both worked in silence until dinner was cooked and the kitchen was squeaky clean…except for the red stain that wouldn't come off the wall…

"Okay, great job!" Sakura said a little too enthusiastically, "Come and sit down." She motioned to the table where dinner was set.

He sat down wordlessly. She smiled at him.

Taking her plate, she put some food down, and Sasuke did the same after she finished serving herself.

They ate in an awkward kind of peace, until Sakura asked, "So, do like it?"

"Aa." Sasuke said, taking another bite out of his food.

She smiled and went back to eating.

"You don't need to try so hard, Sakura," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taken aback by his statement.

"I mean, you don't have to do all this for me."

"Who said I was doing it for you?!" she asked incredulously.

"Who else would you do it for? Besides, after what I did, you should hate me."

"And what makes you think I don't hate you!?" she spat.

"Hn," he said.

Oh, that was the wrong move…

"What the hell, Uchiha?! You're such a smug, stupid, son of a bitch!" Sakura screamed, standing up,"You can't even keep a fucking sentence going until you ruin it with you're bastsardliness!!"

Sasuke stared in shock at the woman standing in front of him. No one ever spoke to him that way! He was NOT going to tolerate this.

"I wouldn't be talking, Sakura." He said standing up.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what Uchiha shut up! Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I've been waiting sooo long to tell you off, and I_ don't _need you to ruin my moment! She yelled, and jabbed a chakra enhanced finger at Sasuke's chest.

It actually really hurt, and took the breath out of his lungs.

"Do you know how LONG it took me to get over you?! _jab_ 7 years! 7 long years of crying for someone that didn't even care about what I did! _jab _That was 7 years too long, Uchiha! I was broken, and I slowly healed. It was like I was a baby, and I needed to be shielded from the whole world!" she shook her head and jabbed at his chest again, "But now…now I'm over you! For good, Uchiha…I-I-I got over you."

There was a pause as both of them caught their breath. Sasuke was going to have a huge bruise from all the prodding Sakura was doing.

"No you're not." He said, "You're not over me."

Her eyes went wide. "Get out NOW! Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see or hear you! Go. NOW, Uchiha!!"

"No."

"If you don't leave now, Uchiha! I swear, you'll be asking for a death sentence!"

He smirked, then, said in a self-satisfied voice, "This is my apartment."

She glared and screamed. "I don't fucking care!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I couldn't give less of a damn about you!"

"Whatever you say, Sak-ur-a," he said mockingly.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?! Go Away! I HATE YOU!"

He smirked again, "No, you don't."

"WHAT?!"

"You. Love. Me. It's as simple as that."

Her eyes enlarged, and then they narrowed to slits. Her emerald eyes dulled with a hint of no self-guarantee…

"I hate you, Uchiha." She said, and lowered her head, more trying to convince herself than him. Her voice was less menacing now and her thoughts were battling in her head.

"Everyone can see through that lie, Sakura. Naruto even said that himself."

She looked up. "No, I'm not lying… I got over you…I AM over you!!"

"Sakura," he said sternly, "sleeping with other guys doesn't mean you got over me."

Ooohh, that was a low blow even for Sasuke.

She started to tremble. "I loved him…"

"Who's 'him'?" Sasuke asked, disgusted but curious.

"Daichi…he was a medic nin, and we trained together…"

Sasuke felt a pain in his heart. "Was?" he asked.

The tense atmosphere around them died down…and there was only a little spark left in the fire that they had started.

"Yeah…we went out once…but that night we got carried away…Naruto beat the hell out of him when he found out," Sakura said smirking, then her face fell, "A week later he was called out on an A-ranked mission, and he was killed in action."

"Sex isn't love, Sakura. It never was, and it never will be." He said.

Sakura didn't want to tell Sasuke, but when she had sex with Daichi and other guys…she was pretending it was him…how sad was that?

"How many guys have you slept with, Sakura?" he asked, interested.

"Why would you care about my sex life?!" she shot back at him.

"Hn."

There was a long moment of silence…

"Three…" she answered after awhile.

Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke how many women he's had sex with, but decided against it when she thought of the number or numbers he could say…

Sasuke could see the look of uncertainty on her face and took a step closer to her.

"I would tell you Sakura, if I knew the answer myself."

She looked at him and her eye's broadened.

Sasuke took this chance to move one step closer and kiss Sakura full on the lips. But as their lips brushed against each other Sakura took a step back and smiled.

"I should get dessert…I brought it from the pie shop across from Ichiraku."

Sasuke was visibly distressed that Sakura didn't even let him kiss her…And she saw the astonished look on his features as he sat back down on his chair…

Sakura went to the refrigerator and took out a cherry pie and cream. She went over to the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Setting the pie, cream, and coffe cups down, she went over to Sasuke.

He smirked. _'Now, she wants the kiss,'_ he thought.

"Take off your sling, then take off you're shirt." She said.

"Isn't that a little too fast, Sakura," He said, smirk still intact.

She scowled. "I'm going to give you a check up before we eat dessert, you idiot!"

He was surprised again. _'Nice job, now she thinks I'm a perv,'_ he said to his inner, mentally kicking himself.

Sasuke did as he was told to and was sitting bare-chested, in all his glory, on the chair, when Sakura came back from getting her medical supplies.

"Okay," she said in a cheery tone, "how's your arm doing? Does it still hurt?"

"No," he answered and flexed his arm and fingers to show proof he wasn't lying.

"That's good!" she said.

Sasuke wasn't ready when Sakura took out her stethoscope from her bag and place the cold metal on his chest.

He flinched, and she chuckled at his reaction.

"You're heart rate is normal," she said.

Sasuke scoffed. Of course his heart rate was normal! He was an Uchiha.

"I also see that your chest wound has healed quite effectively. Let me just put some cream on it so the scar will disappear sooner." She totally ignored the purplish bruise that she made from jabbing at him earlier.

She took out a bottle of cream and put some in her hand. Then she put her hand to Sasuke's smooth, naked skin and began applying the cream.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, trying to suppress a groan.

"Yes, it is," she answered as professionally as she could manage.

Stroking up and down his perfectly muscled chest and abs felt so good. Sakura even put more cream then necessary just so she could feel him up longer.

It wasn't like Sasuke minded either. He was in his own personal heaven. But even though he was having fantasies, he still noticed that Sakura was doing a little more stroking than needed.

"Do you do this to all your patients? Feel them up…I'm amazed that no one has filed a sexual assault."

She removed her hands reluctantly from his body, and glared at him.

"Whatever. I didn't see you complaining, did I?"

He smirked. "I never said I wanted you to stop." He said.

"_Ugh_…and I never said I liked feeling you up."

"Of course you did." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, Uchiha, and put your shirt back on."

"Are you sure you want me to put it back on?" he asked teasingly.

She inhaled a sharp breath. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, let me finish this check up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the medical examination was over, and Sasuke's clothes were back on, they sat down to enjoy their dessert.

"Mmmm…cherry pie. My favorite!" Sakura said while taking a slice out of the box.

"I don't like dessert," Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly.

"What?! You're kidding!"

Sakura dipped her spoon into the cream cup and twirled it together with sweet juice from the pie. Taking a little of the mixture on the tip of one finger, she leaned over the table and brushed it over his lips: rich cream, with the sticky taste of sugar and ginger and fruit.

Her fingertip caressed his stinging nerves. Sasuke's blood flamed. His eyes closed. He knew nothing but honeyed sensation. And he said he didn't like dessert, that's bull shit. Her footsteps echoed as she moved around the table. Strawberry and Cherry Blossom scents moved around him tantalizingly.

His mouth opened to the soft pressure of her lips. She tasted of cherries, coffee and cream. Drugged by need, Sasuke met her delicate tongue with his own. Sakura caught his hands in both of hers to hold him pinned to his chair. Their shared pulse thundered between them, palm to palm. They had both kissed other people before, but had never kissed anyone the way they were now. The strong feelings they had for each other at that moment, was a feeling they had never felt in their lives.

It was a heady, willing surrender, though she tried to reason in her head. '_Only a kiss! Just that! One kiss!'_ she thought.

Yet she kissed blindly, passionately, aching with tenderness at the generosity of his mouth.

Still kissing, Sakura released his hands to run her fingers up his arms. She caught the back of his head in both palms. Pulling Sasuke's mouth down with hers, she knelt in between his spread knees. He ran his fingers through her hair, then his palms found her shoulders and smoothed up along the column of her throat.

When she broke the kiss at last, he was lightly chuckling and groaning and desperate. Sakura's fingers strayed over his back, pushed beneath his shirt, just as his palms found her breasts. Sasuke cupped them in both hands, the sweet weight through the cloth, her nipples hard, thrusting beneath his thumb.

A small moan fluttered from Sakura's lips as he pleasured her, then she kissed him again. While their lips sought and found, her fingers opened a button and a zipper to the front of his pants. Desire flamed, concentrated on that one throbbing center as she freed him from his boxers and took his hard shaft in one hand. With sure strokes she rubbed up and down, tickling below the head with her thumb. Sasuke's brain pulsed with colored lights. His whole body throbbed with lusty sensations.

Sasuke threw back his head to break the kiss, but she seized both of his hands in hers once again and pushed them out to each side, before she lowered her head to take his hot organ into her mouth.

Intensity surrounded him. Her tongue danced. She played wicked games with her teeth. He knew only the sensations as concentrated as lighting, as exciting as the first drop of a rollercoaster - yet prolonged as if she knew how to take him to the brink and keep him there, hovering in ecstasy.

He heard groaning as unclear sounds of pleasure dragged up from his shaking lungs. His hands gripped Sakura convulsively. Her mouth plunged him into white oblivion. The ecstasy built, almost to climax. Sasuke's head fell back, his muscles straining, her palms crushed in his. Yet with a last swirl of her tongue, she stopped.

Frantic, throbbing, he opened his eyes.

Sakura stood up and stepped back. He gazed up at her beneath heavy eyelids as she unzipped her dress down the middle. In a sweet shush of cloth, it slid down to her ankles and she stepped out of it. Her eyes huge, emerald and compelling, her smile an enchantment of seduction. Dressed in nothing but her bra and underwear, she leaned down to kiss his mouth once again. His breath burned in his lungs as she took off her thong to straddle his lap. While they kissed and kept kissing, she impaled herself on his erection.

Sasuke almost came back into his mind then, but not to draw back or deny her.

He was not, after all, such a saint.

Instead he buried her face in her shoulder and thrust hard, seeking to know deeper, to explore all of her sweet mysteries. As he plunged and whithdrew and thrust again, she caressed him inside with intense intricacy. He had never known such a felling. All sweetness, passion, and bliss. When he drove up one lat time with mind-shattering intensity, her muscles clenched and rippled until his release stunned him into unconsciousness.

A fine sweat broke all over Sasuke's body. He dropped his head back, still cradling her in his arms, and fought for a calm breath. Sakura entwined her arms around his neck, dropping small kisses on his face and hair.

"And now you need to sleep," she said, "Today's been a long day."

"My need," he said, "is most certainly not for sleep."

"Really? Hmmm…I bet your bed is quite comfortable. Should we retreat there?"

Sasuke groaned like a man whipped, picked her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist and strode across the hall to the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed sheets. As lovely as starlight, Sakura moved back against the pillows.

"And your need?" he asked.

"My need was only for a dazzling memory of the rest of this night...and for you to love me for the rest of our lives." She added quietly.

Sasuke disregarded the last portion of what she said, remembering 'sex wasn't love' and tugged off his shoes, then yanked his shirt away over his head.

"Not just one memory," he said, "but a whole night of them."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to end the chapter now…This was the longest chapter I have ever written! Yet, it doesn't seen long enough…How was the lemon? I think I'll continue the rest of the night next chapter and put in another lemon…will Sasuke still leave? Hmmm… Don't worry, I'll update soon, don't forget to review!!

PeAcE OuT

:D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


	5. NOTICE: Please Read!

_**.**_**: **_**NOTICE **_**:**_**.**_

**Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone from August 2nd to the 10th. I'll be away at an overnight camp, so obviously I won't have any time to update my stories. There are no cell phones or laptops allowed at the camp (to my dismay). So, I'm very sorry about that, and when I get back I'll be updating as soon as I can --that is, once I get a hold on things. Thanks for reading One Whole Night! And I hope to get back to my story as soon as I can!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**PeAcE OuT**

**:D**

**PuRpL3EcLiPs3**


	6. One Whole Night, Or A Lifetime?

**A/N:** Hey guys! As always, I'm thankful for the reviews! Sorry for not updating in so long. After I came back from camp, I went straight into school mode…Ugh, yeah I know, SCHOOL. I'll be starting school next week, so I 'm preparing and getting all my stuff organized. Eww…Enough of my life…here's another chapter of One Whole Night!

Read and Review!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"And now you need to sleep," she said, "Today's been a long day."

"My need," he said, "is most certainly not for sleep."

"Really? Hmmm…I bet your bed is quite comfortable. Should we retreat there?"

Sasuke groaned like a man whipped, picked her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist and strode across the hall to the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed sheets. As lovely as starlight, Sakura moved back against the pillows.

"And your need?" he asked.

"My need was only for a dazzling memory of the rest of this night...and for you to love me for the rest of our lives." She added quietly.

Sasuke disregarded the last portion of what she said, remembering 'sex wasn't love' and tugged off his shoes, then yanked his shirt away over his head.

"Not just one memory," he said, "but a whole night of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…I guess that means our needs are the same." Sakura said with a coy smile.

Tall, lean, muscular, and powerful, he threw aside his shirt off the bed and his gaze stunned in intensity.

She knelt and set both hands on his chest, then leaned forward to suckle one male nipple, then the other, as she tugged away the rest of his clothing. His breathing shattered. His hands found her naked shoulders. As he unclasped her bra, his fingers outlined the curve of her breasts. Something in the natural courtesy of his movements struck her to the heart.

His hands were so careful and gentle and tender! When he bent to kiss her nipples, his mouth was as sensitive as if his own flesh lay at the mercy of his fascinated tongue. As if he knew in his soul exactly what she would like, as if he cared passionately for her pleasure even more than his own.

Yet he was not noticeably skilled. He might not be a virgin, but could not be especially experienced. At least he didn't go sleeping around with women like a man whore. It wasn't expertise that moved her so profoundly: nothing clever or original or wicked.

Instead, Sasuke stunned her heart. An aching sensitivity offered without cynicism. A piercing innocence coupled with an exquisite generosity of spirit. It was the one thing she hadn't expected, couldn't have been prepared for. He already had her heart but that's when Sakura realized: Sasuke threatened to melt her to the soul…

Even in the darkest corners of passion, long after they were both peeled away of all their clothes, long after they had both ceased to want delicacy and gentleness, she had still never known anything like it. He carried her sweating and crying and laughing and shouting to the brink of delirium and once again into the endless plunge over the edge.

She wept at the power of it and despised herself for being so weak.

Yet she used every skill she had learned to bring him more pleasure, more intensity. And still, with everything she did, it still seemed as if she received more than an equal measure.

"Is lovemaking a fight?" Sakura asked at one point. She lifted her head from his shoulder, aware of the slow stroke of his fingertips down her flank. No man had ever touched her like that before- as if he found her more beautiful than life. Just that one simple caress moved her more profoundly than she could fathom.

Sasuke answered with his eyes dazed, his voice jagged. "Why a fight?"

"Because the result can maybe be death." She said with no hint of humor.

His onyx eyes shone as dark as the midnight sky. "What, you mean the little death of climax?"

She smiled up into his eyes while the moonlight glimmered over the planes of her face. "No not just that, but the death of the soul, of the person who once existed."

Goose bumps spread over his skin. "You're seriously wounded by a little sex?" he asked.

Sakura frowned a little. "Maybe I am…" she responded quietly, "Are you?" she asked.

He chuckled and rolled her on to her back, then took her chin in his thumb ad forefinger, playing softly with her lower lip. "I am butchered, my blossom. I'll never be the same again."

She smiled at him and he lowered his head to kiss her again.

Something very deep cracked in his heart. Had he made a terrible mistake to say that to her? To admit that…he had been slayed? Of course, this was just one night between them. But for now, she was warm and vital here. Morning was many hours away.

Sakura kissed back, ravishing his mouth as she ran her hands down his spine to cup his strong buttocks and pull his body into the core of her heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was thinking. Thinking about what he should do next. He was going to leave once she fell asleep, but he could bring himself to go. So, he gave himself time.

"It's still night," he told himself, "I can still leave later…"

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It said 2:00 am.

"See, I have time," his eyes examined the beautiful, sleeping woman in his bed, "it will still be dark until around 5 or 6 am."

Sasuke released himself from Sakura's embrace without waking her from her slumber and walked over to the window. He opened the curtain and looked out at the heavy darkness that surrounded Kanoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke later to reach for Sasuke and felt a moment of stark panic when she thought he had gone. But he had only left the bed to throw open the curtains of the window and stand silhouetted against the night sky. A faint glow gleamed against his muscled arm and the firm shapes of his naked shoulders and back: a glimmer that highlighted the beauty of his male body, careless and certain in its magnificence.

He sensed she had awoken, and he turned and strode back to the bed. He slipped between the sheets, then cradled her once again in his arms. Sakura relaxed into his embrace and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her palm lay over his heart. She felt mesmerized by the steady pulse of his strong life.

Framed by the window, a handful of stars hung in the velvet sky.

She gazed up at a hazy yellow sphere, as if her mind floated in a haven of peace, as if his embrace was a fairytale harbor of safety reached after a long and perilous journey.

"That must be Jupiter," she said.

"You know the planets?" His voice breathed husky and warm against her ear.

"Jupiter takes eleven years, three hundred and thirteen days, eight hours, thirty-five minutes, ad four seconds to revolve around the sun."

"How do you know that?" he asked kinda weirded out by her preciseness.

"I was almost that exact age when I first learned it, so I remembered."

His fingers smoothed over her hair, feather soft strokes at the temple. "You read books about astronomy before you were twelve?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't quite surprised because by the time she was in the Ninja Academy with him at the age of twelve, she was already very intelligent. Not that he ever acknowledged her…

"No, I looked through a telescope once, and someone told me about it. After that one look, it was as if I lost myself each time I looked up at the sky…it was always so comforting…" she answered.

His palm stroked up her spine, like he was committing her back into his memory.

There was a calming silence.

"Did you ever look at the stars when you were a boy?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

He hesitated for only a moment before he replied. "I used to creep out alone at night sometimes to stand on the roof of the Uchiha Manor. I did this to look and listen at the night. That was before…"

The subject was dropped at that point. Neither of them wanted to get into the subject of the Uchiha Massacre.

Sasuke began to play idly with her soft pink hair, pushing loose strands of her locks away from her beautiful face. Then, he began to once again trace the outline of her porcelain-like body.

Sakura sighed in contentment and irritation. "It's like you do these things to torture me!"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I torture you?" he asked amused.

She rolled her eyes in response and said, "You know Sasuke, I'm just a woma--"

He stopped her words with his kiss. Sakura met his tongue with her own, then slid her thigh over his as he pinned her hands above her head in both of his. His arousal reared hard against her belly. Slowly, she reared away from any thoughts of earlier frustration and started to ravish him again.

Sakura woke up with the bed sheets around her legs like a wrap. She fought free of them, only to grip them to her naked body one she realized her state.

She looked around and remembered this wasn't her apartment. Daylight flooded through the room. Not the pearly light of dawn, but full on bright, broad sunshine. She could hear the bustling of midday Kanoha from her yard.

"Kami…" she thought, "I must've slept through breakfast or even lunch."

Although the light assaulted her eyes, she forced herself to look around the room with squinting eyes. She sat up.

A fly buzzed lazily through the window which was drawn open from the night before.

Then reality hit her straight in the face like a teased bull.

For a moment she didn't even know if she could bear it. She dropped her head back against the pillows and pressed both palms over her eyes.

_He was gone. _

* * *

**A/N: ** So how was it? It's a little short...maybe even medium sized, but it works right? I know that I sometimes throw in a little humor in intense times, but I just can't help it. This story is turning out pretty well! I don't mean that I'm happy that Sasuke left, but I'm just saying that I like how I'm writing and making the plot go so far. Please Review, and I'll put up another chapter!

PeAcE OuT

:)

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


End file.
